Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to routing messages of a positioning protocol across network nodes.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, devices can determine positioning at least in part by utilizing assisted global positioning system (GPS), observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA) or other triangulation techniques involving one or more base stations, enhanced cell identifier (E-CID), and/or the like. For example, a positioning server, such as a serving mobile location center (SMLC), evolved SMLC (eSMLC), etc., can provide positioning messages over an LTE positioning protocol (LPP), LPP annex (LPPa), etc. to the device and/or to other nodes in the network to facilitate performing such measurements for computing a position of the device. In one example, the positioning messages can include assistance information, such as a location of one or more base stations. In this regard, positioning messages can be requested by a device, and the request routed through at least a base station and a mobility management entity (MME) to the positioning server. Thus, the positioning server can route corresponding positioning messages to the device through the mobility management entity (MME) and related base station, based at least in part on the request.